


Morning, Sunshine

by Casloveshisfreckles



Series: The Mustard!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Cas is Human, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Firechat, M/M, Mustardverse, and a hand job, and bagels, blame Fan and Bee, but mostly cuddling, morning in the bunker, peach jam, pure fluff, there is a lot of cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casloveshisfreckles/pseuds/Casloveshisfreckles
Summary: Morning in the bunker is Dean's favorite time with Cas.





	Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This verse came about during a firechat about our Season 13 wishlist. Is it too much to ask for 23 episodes of domestic bunker bliss? Where everything is beautiful and nothing hurts and our boys just get to be normal and love each other? 
> 
> Anyways, this is that and it's in a collection of other fics that are (will be) pure fluff. All my love and fluff to fanforfanatic and beecoveredcas and the hopes that our fluff will rub off on Halzbarry a little too.

Dean had always hated winters in Kansas. It was cold, wet, and more often than not, he was stuck out in it; saving people, hunting things. This winter had been especially brutal, storms dropping snow every other week and the streets had been icy for months. Dean blamed global warming. (Thanks, Obama.)

Day before last, a storm dropped an unexpected 5 feet on them and Dean and Sam had spent the day clearing a path to the bunker’s garage and now his Baby was snug as a bug inside. They had used Cas’ truck to do a grocery run and had no future plans to leave the bunker. Ever since they defeated Lucifer (for good this time) and got Cas and Mary back, their work life had slowed dramatically. It seemed like everyone wanted a break, hunters and beasties alike. Dean wasn’t about to argue, he’d wanted a break from the life for a while now.

That morning, Dean was embracing it. Well, technically he was embracing Cas, as he did most mornings these days. Once Cas came back to him, Dean had made a decision: he wasn’t going to lose Cas again, he just wouldn’t survive it and he wasn’t going to waste another minute of their time together. Cas came back to him and while he recovered in bed (even if he stated repeatedly that he was ok, and _please Dean, let me help_ ) Dean wouldn’t hear it. Bed rest while Dean redecorated their room around him; a brand new smart TV so Cas could watch his Netflix, a bookcase for their books, a new fluffy duvet (blue to match Cas’ eyes) and possibly one too many pillows to go on a new, larger bed frame and memory foam, this time in a California King instead of the double he used to have. Dean had found an old hope chest in one of the bunker storage rooms and he spent a week refinishing it, placing it against the wall, next to his, so that Cas had somewhere to put his stuff. He didn’t have much but Dean planned on changing that soon enough.

All in all, their room was completed in less than a month and they spent little to no time breaking in their new bed, making up for years of lost time between them. Just last night, after Dean had come in complaining of a sore back, Cas had drawn him a bath and then laid him out on their bed, face down, massaging lavender oil into his back, kneading out the knots in his shoulders, smoothing Dean’s soft skin with his hands, eventually working him open with his long fingers. It wasn’t until Dean was shaking and moaning under him that Cas gave in, sinking into him in one slow motion. Some nights were frantic, both of them anxious and needing to connect, remembering darker times and all that they denied each other, while other nights were made for going slow, savoring each other and worshiping every inch of skin, regret and relief warring inside them. 

But the morning was Dean's favorite time with Cas. Mornings meant Cas wrapped around him, limbs tangled under mountains of blankets, pillows every which way, but always, always Cas pressed up against Dean, draped over Dean, his face buried in Dean's neck. Dean loved pressing his face into Cas’ soft hair, inhaling deeply to fill his senses with the smell of sandalwood, honey, and a hint of citrus; the smell of Cas. To him, this was what home smelled like. 

Dean hated to do it but each morning, he would unwrap their bodies and slip out of the bed, pushing a pillow towards Cas as a temporary placeholder, watching as the man's brow would furrow as if he knew that this pillow wasn't Dean. He tried to move as quickly as possible, throwing on his slippers and the dead guy robe to make his way to the kitchen to start some coffee. As the coffee brewed, Dean toasted some bagels and topped them with cream cheese and Cas’ favorite peach jam, drizzling a little honey on top. Coffee was poured for them both, Cas’ in his bee mug with a teaspoon of coconut oil and Dean's in his Mystery Spot mug that Sam had picked up for him as a joke. 

Once their breakfast tray was loaded, Dean slipped back into their room quietly, set the tray on their desk, dropped his robe on the floor, kicked off his slippers and crept back into their nest, shoving the pillow away and letting Cas wind them together again. Dean pressed soft kisses to Cas’ forehead, shoulders, the soft curve of his neck, sucking softly at the bolt of his jaw. He could hear Cas’ breathing change and Dean knew he was awake. 

Dean worked his way to Cas’ mouth, pulling Cas’ lower lip into his mouth and sucking gently. A deep rumble that started in Cas’ chest worked it's way up and out of his mouth, his arms wrapping tighter around Dean as he pressed their mouths together. They kissed lazily, both of them moaning breathlessly into each other's mouth’s, Cas wrapping his leg over Dean's hip and grinding lightly into him, pulling Dean closer with the push of his calf. 

Dean could feel Cas starting to react to their soft grind, his dick pressing wet against his hip. He reached down and swept his thumb over the head of Cas’ cock, using his pre-come to slide his hand up and down the shaft. A few strokes and Cas was fully hard, weeping more and more as Dean worked him up and down just like he knew Cas loved. Cas was panting, his breath hot against Dean's skin, whimpers and Dean's name rolling off his tongue and Dean had never heard anything in all his years as beautiful as that. 

He knew Cas was close and he knew how he wanted them to finish, together; knowing this was Cas’ favorite way. Dean quickly took them both in his hand and he worked them together, watching as Cas’ eyes squeezed shut, a silent moan falling from mouth as he came, spilling over Dean's hand, causing Dean to find his release, their combined heat consuming them both. 

As Dean released them, Cas grasped Dean's wrist and guided his hand up towards him, pulling Dean's pointer finger into his mouth, licking it clean. Dean groaned and his cock gave a half hearted twitch of appreciation, considering how goddamn sexy Cas was and how effortless he was about it. Dean shuddered and reached for the wet wipes they had stashed in the bedside table, cleaning them both up. By the time he was done, Cas was burrowed back into their blankets, eyes closed, a satisfied smile on his face. 

Sure, Dean had to get up again to refresh their coffee that had gone cold but by the time he got back to their room, Cas was sitting up, eating his bagel, Orange is the New Black queued up, ready to start the season that had just been released. They stayed this way all day, binge watching and stopping only to eat, kiss, and remind each other over and over that they weren't going anywhere, that no one had to leave, that _this_ was everything they deserved, after all this time.


End file.
